My Choice Original Version
by Phantom0805
Summary: CHAPTER 3 NOW UP. Joey must make his decision but who will it be. Warning Incest Joey x Serenity. You choose what happens next again. (see inside) DONT READ OR REVIEW IF YOU DONT LIKE IT.
1. Duel and Kiss

My Choice

Chapter One Duel and Kiss

Joey x Serenity

Joey was lying down in his room. He had been doing it for a while now. He was replaying the events of the battle city tournament in his head over and over again. A strange feeling came to him knowing that Yugi had helped once again save the world. He wished he had at least had a chance to duel Yugi. Then there was Noah and his virtual world. How creepy can one guy get he thought to him self. He heard a knock at the door and went over to answer it. He opened the door and it was Serenity. She had a duel disk on her arm. Joey had promised to teach her a little more about dueling by dueling against her a few times. She had dueled against him about 6 times and even though she lost each time she was getting very good. "Big brother you promised to duel me today remember" she said. Joey nodded got his deck and duel disk and headed outside. When they got outside they were ready to duel each other. Joey started by placing a card facedown and ending his turn. Serenity summoned Celtic guardian to the field and went for a direct attack. Joey activated his facedown card Scapegoat. The Celtic Guardians attack merely destroyed a Scapegoat. Serenity ended her turn by placing one card facedown. Joey then played Panther Warrior and sacrificed on of his own Scapegoats to attack Serenity's Celtic Guardian. She activated her facedown card which was rush recklessly it added 700 attack points to Celtic Guardian. Celtic guardian destroyed panther warrior bringing Joey's lifepoints down to 3900. Joey placed one more card facedown and ended his turn. Serenity played the Witch of the black forest. Using celtic guardian and her witch she destroyed joeys 2 remaining scapegoats. Serenity ended her turn. Joey used monster reborn to bring back panther warrior and he sacrificed it to summon jinzo. He attacked her Witch bringing her lifepoints down to 2700. She brought a monster from the deck to her thanks to the witch's special ability. Joey ended his turn. Serenity sacrificed her monster to play Cyber alligator and added black pendent and malevolent nuzzler to it bringing its attack power up to 3700. She attacked Joey's jinzo bringing his lifepoints down to 2600. She then played mystical space typhoon to destroy black pendant bringing his lifepoints down to 2100 thanks to its effect. She then ended her turn. Joey played graceful charity and discarded two cards. He played premature burial bringing his lifepoints down to 1300 but he brought back his red eyes black dragon. He then played mystical space typhoon to destroy malevolent nuzzler. He added dragon claws to his dragon to increase its attack power by 700. Joey attacked cyber alligator bringing Serenity's lifepoints down to 2100. He placed one more card face down and ended his turn. Serenity placed one monster in defense mode and ended her turn. Joey played the magic card stop defense to reveal her monster. It was mystical elf Joey attacked it and brought her lifepoints down to 0. She sank to the ground and put her face in her hands. Joey rushed over too her. "What's wrong sis" he asked concerned. "I'm just never going to be able to win I'll always be terrible at this game" she sobbed. He pulled her close to him and spoke " Serenity you can't give up hope now sure your not the best right now but I wasn't always that good myself tea once beat me 12 times in a row I thought I would never get better." He said. Serenity stopped sobbing and he continued "look at me now I'm one of the best duelists around and before you now it you will be too Serenity" he said smiling. She looked up at her brother. She felt a wave of love sweep over her. It wasn't love for her brother it was love for Joey. She was in love with her brother. She leaned her lips toward his but he stopped her. "Serenity what are you doing?" he asked. "We can't do this it would not be right" he said firmly. Serenity looked straight into his eyes and said "It's my choice who I love and who I don't love brother let me make that decision." With that she pressed her lips up against his and forced her tongue into his mouth. She felt Joey kiss her back and probe his tongue into her mouth. "I love you Joey" She said.

"I love you too Serenity"

To be continued………

Well what did you think please read and review. FYI this is my first romance fic so don't blame me if it's bad.


	2. Conflict

My Choice

Chapter 2 Conflict

This story contains a little Joey x Mai and Joey x Tea I'm going to leave it up to you guys as to who he ends up with. In review let me know if you want him to be with Sweet Serenity, Magnificent Mai, or Terrific Tea. Chapter 3 will reflect the results.

Joey lay asleep as his dream began. He was floating in midair it seemed. A figure was walking towards him. It was a girl as far as he could tell. She had long hair and was very kind looking. "Serenity" he called uncertainly.

"Not Quite" the girl responded. Mai walked in front of him her yellow hair blowing in the breeze. She walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer.

"Mai I…." He began. He was silenced by her lips on his in a tingling kiss full of held up passion. Then Serenity literally appeared out of nowhere and pushed her away. "Joey loves me" she said pushing Mai farther away.

"Sorry honey but he loves me" she said. Serenity stopped pushing her and looked at Joey.

"You can't have both of us so choose" Said Serenity.

"Either me or Serenity" said Mai. "Well choose" they said in unison.

"I can't" he screamed. His eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright. He was drenched in icy cold sweat. He looked over at his clock and realized it was eight o'clock. So he went over to his dresser picked some clothes out and got dressed. He opened his door and proceeded outside. He started walking along the path he always walked whenever he had a problem he could not solve. Like the day before duelist kingdom, the day before his sister's eye surgery and many other times before that. Was that dream a reflection of my feeling he wondered. The real question he was asking was did he love Mai? He thought over all the times they had met and how much of a friend she was now. He went through the memories of her in his mind and realized how he felt. Yes he did love her but he also loved Serenity. It was a good thing he did not really have to choose he was with Serenity and always would be. As Joey wheeled around the corner he bumped into someone very much solid. He looked to see who it was and saw to his horror it was none other then the girl from his dream Mai Valentine. "I didn't expect to find you this easily Joseph" she said standing up. She reached a hand out to him and helped him up.

"You were looking for me" he said stunned.

"Yes as a matter of fact I was" she said smiling mysteriously.

"Why" he asked confused.

"Serenity told me what happened between you two" She said frowning.

"Is that bad" he said confused

"I'm going to ask you upfront do you love me" she asked.

"I do love you but…" he started. Almost as if it was his dream Mai wrapped her arms around him and silenced him with her lips. She broke apart from him.

"Well looks like you have a choice to make see you later Joseph" she winked and left. Joey nearly ran back home. As soon as he got back home he grabbed the phone and fully intended to dial Yugi's number. He stopped before he finished and hung up. He needed a girl's advice on this one so he decided on a second option Tea. He called Tea and she said that she would be right over. Not much later there was a knock at the door and Tea entered. "Hi Joey you wanted to talk to me about something" she said sitting down next to him on the bed. Joey explained everything that happened. The duel, Serenity's declaration, and the kiss. He also told her about the dream, bumping into Mai, her kiss, and the choice he had to make. Tea just sat there for a while she looked like she was trying to decide what to do. "Joey what you need is influence toward the right person" Her response puzzled him even more. "What do you mean" he asked. In response she leaned over and kissed him. Her kiss had more passion, more intensity, more love than either of the other kisses. She broke off got up and made to leave. Before she left she said "Maybe that will influence you to choose the right person" she blew him a kiss and left. He collapsed onto his bed his head rumbling with the same question over and over. Who do I choose? He thought about calling Yugi but decided against it. This is my choice and my choice alone he thought to himself. With that he fell asleep.


	3. Trust

My Choice

Chapter 3 Trust

Previously on my choice- Hey it's Joey Wheeler talking here and in cased you missed it lets take a look at what's happened so far. After battle city I decided to kick back and teach Serenity how to duel. In our last duel she nearly beat me but I won in the end. This loss sent her to the ground crying. I went over to comfort her and she told me she loved me and kissed me. Then I had this dream with Mai in it which made me wonder how I felt about her. I ran into her and she told me she loved me and also kissed me. I wish it had stopped there but it did not. I called Tea and asked her over to help my situation but she just jumbled things up more. She also announced her love to me and kissed me now I have a choice to make and it's not going to be easy. Man I have not had a normal day since the day the Battle City Started.

Present Day Joeys House

Joey lay asleep on his bed after the long day but not for long. Joey suddenly woke up. He just dreamed that all 3 girls were there and they told him that he had to choose one of them or lose all of them. He looked at his clock and found it was six o'clock in the morning. He sighed and looked out the window. What he wouldn't give for this to be just a normal day. Two days ago he would have given anything to have his sister beat him. Not that it would have done him any good. Even if she had lost she would have told him how she felt eventually. A ringing noise interrupted his thoughts. He looked at the phone in disbelief. Who on earth would be calling him at six in the morning. He picked up the phone "Hello" he said into the receiver.

"Joey" came Serenity's voice. Joey was shocked at the way her voice sounded. It was not full of kindness and happiness as it once was it was full of sadness and even greater anger.

"What's wrong Serenity" he asked sounding concerned. She did reply but not with what he thought she would.

"Tea told me everything that you told her and what happened between you and her" Serenity said sobbing slightly.

"Serenity its not what you think" he said.

"It's not what I think how could it not be Joey" she raged.

"Serenity I…." he began but she cut him off.

"I thought I could trust you Joey, I thought I could trust you to love me, I thought I could trust you NOT TO MESS AROUND WITH OTHER GIRLS" she screamed sobbing very hard.

"Serenity let me explain" said Joey but Serenity was not listening. "I thought I could trust you Joey but I guess I was wrong I HATE YOU AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN" she screamed. The phone gave a loud click and the line went dead. Joey could not bring himself to hang up the phone. He was in shock at how Tea could do such a thing to him. He had to go and talk to Serenity right away. He didn't care what he wore as long as it was appropriate for the weather and people did not laugh and point at him. He whipped his coat on and left his house. He ran towards her house as fast as he could. He discovered that she had left to go to the valley. He realized that she must be intending to kill herself and ran at lightning speed towards the valley. When he arrived she was standing on the very edge of the valley. If the fall did not kill her then the rapids below certainly would. "Serenity" Joey called. She turned around and Joey was shocked by what he saw. Her hair which had once been long and silky was messy and sticking out in many places. Her eyes once bright and filled with kindness were brimming with tears and stained with anger and sadness. Her face was drenched not in sweat but in great tears. Her mouth which usually held a smile was frowning at him. "Why are you here?" she asked sadly

"To stop you from killing yourself" he replied.

"Why would you want to when you could spend the rest of your life with Tea or Mai" she asked.

"I love you Serenity not them" he replied.

She just looked at him and said "Why should I trust you" He was prepared for this question and said something that would blow her mind.

"When I went to duelist Kingdom I did it to get money for your eye surgery so you could see again and it was the thought of you that kept me going" he said.

"Yes but…." She began but he continued.

"When Marik took over my mind and forced me to duel Yugi you grabbed the key and rescued me from the water" these word had a small but not very significant impact on her but his last word did. "When I dueled against Odion and Marik you were there by my side to give me support you always been there for me Serenity so now I want to be there for you" these words hit Serenity in her most sensitive place her heart. Her eyes filled with tears as she turned around. She rushed towards Joey and wrapped her arms around him. "Do you trust me now?" he asked. She looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Yes I trust you now Joey" with that she pressed her lips to his. This was nothing like any of the kisses he had received. It was full of passion and lust. Serenity's tongues traced his bottom lip as he allowed her entry. Their tongues battled each other fiercely as they deepened the kiss. Joey knew now whom he loved it was Serenity and it always would be because she is my choice. The kiss deepened even more the passion growing. Joey ran his hands under her shirt but she grabbed his hands pulling them away and broke the kiss. "Not today Joey but maybe someday I'll be ready for that" she said smiling. With that he wrapped his arm around her and they walked off together.

Next time on my choice: Hey its me Serenity and just when you thought it was all over it isn't. Somebody shoots Joey in the leg and sends him to the hospital hurt but not anywhere near dying. Now Me Yugi, Tristan, Duke and Tea are off to find out who did it and make them pay for it. Why would anyone do this I just don't understand but rest assured Me, Yugi and the gang will find out and bring the person to justice. Next time on my choice Chapter 4: A shooter in hiding.

Read and review this story and don't forget to tell me who you think should be behind this shooting. Chapter 4 will reflect your results.


End file.
